darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dagannoth Kings/Strategies
The Dagannoth Kings can be a decent money making method. They drop dragon hatchets, berserker rings, archers' rings, warrior rings, seers' rings, and other drops relatively often. Using a pack yak will further increase your profit as you will be able to bank the dagannoth bones and dagannoth hides you receive. Wearing Fremennik boots 4 will increase profit as the bones will become noted, and with a pack yak you can bank the hides. The Kings The Kings reside on the sixth floor (the deepest) in Waterbirth Island Dungeon. *'Dagannoth Prime' is the deadliest Dagannoth King. He is immune to melee and magic attacks, so he must be killed with ranged. Despite this, his defence against ranged is still relatively high. Prime hits hard and is usually the most dangerous out of all the Kings, though compared to his strength pre-EOC he isn't that lethal any more. Stay in the north-eastern corner of the room and the other Kings won't notice you attacking Prime. *'Dagannoth Rex' uses melee, hitting multiple players at a time if they stand beside each other. He is immune against melee and ranged attacks, but is extremely weak to magic. Rex can be easily safespotted in many spots on the south-east side of the "island". *'Dagannoth Supreme' uses ranged attacks. He is immune to magic and ranged. Supreme's attack hits multiple players if they are close to each other. *'Spinolyps' inhabit the moat surrounding the Dagannoth Kings' island. They are very weak and have 1000 lifepoints. They do not hit very high or very accurately, but their ranged attacks poison you and their magic attacks drain ten prayer points if they hit. The poison damage starts at 68 so it may be worth bringing an antipoison potion. They can be used to stall adrenaline efficiently or build more of it while waiting for the Kings to respawn. Use of the Sacrifice ability can also prove useful, as it will usually kill them in one hit and often provides a free 1000 lifepoint heal. An instance can be created for 150,000 coins, unless the creator has unlocked the Instance Cost perk, reducing it to 112,000 coins for one hour. Gear Following the Evolution of Combat, the Kings have much more health. You'll need the highest level weaponry you can provide yourself to kill them quickly. Rex and Prime This setup only uses Ranged and Magic combat, and is very easy to do solo. Stay in the eastern side of the room to avoid Supreme. Body and leg switches are advised, however not needed. Hybrid armour such as warpriest or void equipment can be used. Make sure you use Telekinetic Grab on any desired loots Prime has to avoid being hit by Supreme. It is best to have backup melee weapons incase you are spotted by Supreme. Using this method, you should have the following abilities in your ability bars. Switch between two bars. *Magic: Impact, Combust. Wild Magic, Asphyxiate *Ranged: Binding Shot, Snipe, Rapid Fire, Fragmentation Shot, Deadshot/Death's Swiftness *Constitution: Guthix's Blessing, Regenerate or Ice Asylum * Defence: Debilitate and/or Devotion to lower Prime's damage Magic ability bar (2H): Ranged ability bar (2H): Rex This setup only uses Magic, and is mostly used because Rex is the easiest out of all the Kings, and has better rare drops than the other Kings. As the Dagannoth Kings boss instance starts empty for about 10 seconds, it can be used to sneak into the safespot corner without drawing aggression from Prime and Supreme. Tribridding Tribridding has been made a lot more viable since the EOC update, as the bosses don't hit nearly as hard. However, if you are going to attempt solo tribridding for the first time it's recommended to have one of the higher tier graves in case you die. Also remember to start off in a low populated world so you can keep up with the spawns. A slayer task will help with tribridding to deal more damage and gain extra accuracy. While on a task, using overloads, soul split, and high level gear; it is possible to obtain over one hundred Dagannoth Kings kills per hour. The Demon horn necklace paired with a Bonecrusher is an effective setup, as the buried bones will allow prayers to last forever if the Kings are killed fast enough. This comes at the cost of the Dagannoth bones, which usually make most of the profit on a run if they are Winter storaged or magic notepapered. This will not work if the player is wearing Fremennik sea boots 4, as the bones will be noted and unable to be crushed. When using an instance, the 'fast' setting is usually enough, as the Kings spawn very fast on 'fastest', making it extremely hard to kill them efficently before another one spawns. Hybrid armour is advised to save inventory space, as bringing three different types of armours would take away space that could have been used for restoration potions, pouches and food. Abilities: *Melee: Slice, Dismember, Slaughter, Assault, Destroy, Berserk, Debilitate, Punish, Backhand or Kick *Magic: Impact, Combust, Metamorphosis, Sunshine, Sonic Wave, Wrack, Wild Magic *Ranged: Debilitate, Binding Shot, Rapid Fire, Bombardment, Fragmentation Shot, Snipe, Death's swiftness Magic ability bar (2H): Ranged ability bar (2H): Melee ability bar (2H): When fighting with these abilities, make sure you have the right gears. If you have at least least tier 90+ weaponry (seismics, ascensions, drygores or noxious weaponry), the King that you are killing which is weak to that weapon should die fairly easily without having much difficulty. However, if one of these weapons are tier 80, you will want to follow below to counter them quickly before another King spawns while you are attacking the current one. *If you lack melee, but have magic/ranged: Use Berserk against Supreme. *If you lack ranged, but have melee/mage: Use Death's Swiftness against Prime. *If you lack magic, but have melee/ranged: Use Sunshine against Rex. If you have level 80 dual chaotic weapons, using Berserk is optional against Supreme as the kill rate with chaotics is slightly lower but enough to prevent another King from interfering with the fight. Familiars Familiars can be really useful while doing Dagannoth Kings. The pack yak is an excellent familiar, as you can bank bones (if you have done the elite Fremennik Tasks), hides, and other important drops. When the pack yak expires, summon a unicorn stallion if you need to. How to kill the Kings The Kings reside in a circular islet, with each King having their own "private" zone and a zone where they all meet each other. When there are all three Kings in the arena, try to stay as far as you can from the middle because it is very dangerous to be hit by all three of them at once. Prayers only will block 50% of one of their attacks, while the other two can hit for 100%. If you are spotted by one of the Kings, they will keep attacking you until you leave by any means or kill them. The only way to get them off you is by them getting distracted by another player or dying. *When killing Dagannoth Rex, lure him away from the other two kings. He will home in on you very quickly, and you can either stun safespot him or just use the ragged edges of the islet to safespot him. *When killing Dagannoth Prime, stay on his side of the islet (north-east) with a ranged weapon. If you get too close to him, Supreme will come in and interrupt the fight, which can be problematic when you are low on food. Soul Split is not advised unless the player is using Devotion with Protect/Deflect magic, as Prime hits the hardest out of the three Kings. *When killing Dagannoth Supreme, lure him to the ladder, the top or the sides (depending on which way he moves when you're under him), so if one of the other Kings spawn, you decrease your chances of being spotted by them. If you fail to kill them efficiently, let the three respawn and target Rex first. This will decrease the chance of being attacked by another King while you are busy dealing with one of them. When starting the kill, you have a few options to deal with them: *If Supreme is close to the ladder, kill him since Rex doesn't tend to notice you yet. *If they are near the middle, sneak around the corners of the islet until you are on Rex's side, then kill him. If done correctly, Supreme will not notice you. *Simply attack them. This is the most dangerous, but if Rex is alive quickly use a magic stun or bind him since he is not stun immune. Make sure he isn't directly under Supreme, otherwise the stun will go to waste. If you can use Debilitate or Devotion, immediately use it on the King you're focused on and use the prayers against the one you aren't to avoid unnecessary damage. Drops The Dagannoth Kings drop high-valued items quite often. Always pick the bones up as each one is worth enough to pay for some of the equipment used to kill them. Being a boss Dagannoth, they will always drop the unique dagannoth bones and hides, which, although less expensive then the bones, can be used to create spirit dagannoths. When killing the Kings, collect the high-value, stackable, noted items mentioned below. It may be beneficial to ignore rare noted drops in order to conserve inventory space for food which will make the trip last longer, giving you more time to collect more of the commonly dropped items. One should expect around 5mil gp/hour at maxed stats and gear. *Dagannoth Rex: dagannoth bones, mithril ore, coal *Dagannoth Supreme: dagannoth bones, yew logs *Dagannoth Prime: dagannoth bones, earth talisman, water talisman, battlestaff Note that the Dagannoth Kings can drop fremennik helms, fremennik shields, and fremennik blades. Despite being untradeable, it is possible to cast high-level alchemy on these items for a large profit. They can also drop parts of their respective level 50 power armour: rock-shell, spined, and skeletal. Supreme and Prime can also drop archer helms and farseer helms respectively. Note: Only pick up the bones if you have completed the Elite Fremennik Tasks, or if you have a pack yak. Ignore them or bury if you do not. See the three King's articles for other drops. Note: All three kings are capable of dropping the dragon hatchet, as well as clue scrolls. They are all capable of dropping Rare Drop Table items also, so players can expect three times the drop rate for shareable rares (RDT, hatchets, clues) Note: Rare Drop Table Items are placed one space southwest of the main drop. Category:Dagannoth Category:Strategies